


Opari

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALSO PLEASE SEARCH UP WHAT A SQUISH MEANS ITS SO CUTE, Admin Sickfic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Aro-Ace REP! WOO, Aromantic Asexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BE COMFORTABLE WITH UR SEXUALITY, Badass Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bittersweet Ending, Broken Clay | Dream, Broken Promises, Butterfly Effect, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DREAM IS KARL'S SQUISH, Dadza, Flexible Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hopeful Ending, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I LOVE DREAM OUTSIDE THE SMP SO FUCK HATERS THANSK, I WILL MAKE MORE KARLDREAM CO, KARLDREAM CO, KARLDREAM CO NEEDS TO BE A TAG PLEASE I BEG, Karl and Dream are cute friends fuck romance, Mistakes, Multi, Platonic Dreamnoblade, Puffymom, Redstone (Minecraft), Ripple Effect, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Skulks, So much angst, Soul Bond, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Warden - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, Tired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), embrace it, god im so nervous for the festival, make those actual tags lmao, more reincarnation, playing god, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: A Bunch of writing plots I thought would make good one-shots.Feel free to take AU ideas :DAll Dream-centric here, and I'm not ahugeDream basher be aware.Newest Addition: Time Traveller Karl & Reincarnated Dream + A Story never to be toldBasque 'Gift'; Opari
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 124
Kudos: 854
Collections: 12 Gemlins In a Trench Coat





	1. Soulmark!AU

**Author's Note:**

> **SOULMARK AU INFO:**
> 
> Soulmarks are made when you love someone, whether it be Platonic or Romantic.
> 
> The Soulmark loses its colour when either; Your soulmate dies/dying _(It turns monochrome)_ and it loses its saturation _(becomes duller)_ when they stop reciprocating the love.
> 
> The closer to the heart they are the more they mean. (Near the pulses mean they are pretty close too, but when the ones near the heart dull or become monochrome it hurts the person mentally a lot.)
> 
> **Extra:**
> 
> \- Puffy and Niki are older and married.
> 
> \- Puffy and Schlatt had Dream and Tubbo.
> 
> \- Ranboo and Eret are Niki’s siblings
> 
> \- Fundy was adopted by Eret

Dream watched quietly as his soulmarks became duller, Specifically the red cape-like one on his palm and the light turquoise music discs on his forearm.

He slumped to the ground, his shirt was off in his house as he looked at all the dull Soulmarks.

Blue Goggles for George, Orange-Red Flames for Sapnap, both the closest to his heart, Warm Brown Halo and Wings for Bad was near the center of his stomach...

His fingers danced across the now dulled soulmarks, The Bright Sky Blue Goggles a dull Dirty Blue, Orange-Red that sparked near his heart a mute red, Warm brown now cold and unwelcoming.

He shuddered as the cold wind curled around him, goosebumps running numbly up his arms.

A Pale Blue dull sword on his neck, Dirty Pale Beige Mask, Almost Colourless Blue Beanie, Dull Brown Antlers, Dull Green Wings and A dull neon green creeper all scattered over his back.

And Directly on his heart was 6 marks, encircling the heart, 3 Dark Orange Fox Prints, Black Ram Horns, a Black Guitar, Lime-Yellow Honey Combs, Dull Yellow Cupcakes, Dark Magenta Crown, a Dull Sea Green Enderpearl and Bright Deep Blue Captains hat. 

He traced over the Black Ram Horns, eyes scrunching up in attempt to stop the tears that ran down his face, before pressing over the Dee Blue Captains hat that send warmth through his body once more. 

Sitting down in the snowy cave, torso littered with scars recently made, fingers tinged blue, teeth chattering and shaking as he slowly faded away.

———

Five minutes later, dozens of Bright Green Smiley Masks faded into a Dark Black, haunting those who had seen it, shocks of pain wracking through people’s bodies.

Two ghosts wavered.

———

George watched as Quackity swung his shirt around laughing as Karl and Sapnap tried to get him to put it back on.

Once Quackity stopped and sat down Karl asked about his Soulmarks, simultaneously the noirette perked up and slumped a bit.

George watched occasionally adding remarks in as Quackity pointed out each soulmark and who’s it was.

Just as he got to the Neon Green Mask, which George Frowned at, because shouldn’t it be dull?

It blacked out.

An overwhelming feeling of pain washed through George as he collapsed, could hear the others thump against the ground, Sapnap hitting the ground as hard as he had, Karl falling pretty bad too and Quackity stumbling.

A burning sensation near his heart...

_No_

George’s heart stopped as he saw the black mark on Quackity’s side.

Dream was gone.

———

Puffy laughed as Niki smeared batter on Fundy and Eret, Tubbo and Ranboo laughing beside her.

She felt her lips turn into a frown, _Dream should’ve been here..._ Shaking her head she was much less excited at the thought of her other son.

She looked out the window of the bakery where the winds howled viciously, wondering if he was safe.

She really shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up.

Once the peaceful and playful atmosphere disappeared, pain wracking through the bodies in the Bakery, Puffy was strong and had a good handle on pain so she held Tubbo and Niki up against her, Ranboo holding himself on the counter while Eret held Fundy up.

“What the heck was that...” Tubbo whimpered against her side.

Eret who was the most used to acting on the fly unbuttoned his shirt near the heart, buttons almost being broken in his haste.

The Neon Green Smiley Mask was black.

Dream had always been distant, since birth he was detached and different, Puffy was an Adventurer and was always out, Schlatt was a power hungry Drunk most of the time, and not much of a Dad when sober either. 

So when Dream tentatively reached out to Puffy when she joined the server she latched on, caring for him like she should’ve done all those years ago, which came with the reveal to the server that Dream was indeed Puffy and Schlatt’s child, Tubbo’s brother too.

She got close to him and she tried her best when he broke down after every fight.

She loved her son in that time she got to know him and he was gone.

She felt her vision blur as she let go of her Wife and Son.

She fell to her knees as she heard what sounded like Tubbo say that it _couldn’t be true, his brother wasn’t dead and-!_

Niki wrapped her arms around Puffy bringing everyone into a hug.

From the way cold settled on their bodies, how he died was pretty obvious.

Cold and Alone.

———

Unlike Ghostbur, Schlatt remembered everything as soon as he came back.

That included his family.

So even though he could not feel pain, when he felt the Spirit realm waver, along with the eerily glowing Soulmarks on his body.

He knew his son had died.

And it turns out, as Ghostbur immediately whipped his head up, frantically shaking his head as his hand pressed on his chest where his Smiley Soulmark was, Along with Discs, Wings, and a Cake.

A Chill settled over him.

Dream froze to death.

———

_He remembered, his vision filled with blue and red as he recalled his life and remembering what he didn’t want to remember._

_Remembers getting hurt and hurting back, remembers life as a downhill spiral from the top._

_How cliche and fitting it was, for him to remember only the Sadness he faced in life._


	2. Sick!Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually it wasn’t very well know that when an Admins land is injured the Admin becomes sick with the destruction caused.
> 
> Unfortunately or Fortunately for Dream who had tried to hide it, Techno was the son of an Admin who had gone through the same thing so he wasn’t getting off free for this.
> 
> ———
> 
> Bit of Humor I guess.

Dream felt his body wrack with coughs, desperately hoping Techno was far enough away to not hear him.

Blood dropped down the side of his mouth, his throat felt clogged and he tasted metal, his eyes watered as his body ached with the force of his coughing.

He fell to the ground of his dirt house, head pressed against the floor as he trembled and shook.

He could feel the echoes of explosions and Wither Effects from _that night._

It hurt all the time, but he was good at hiding it, every bit of destruction bit into him.

Just a downside of being an Admin, he could never die outside of aging, and he was connected to the pain of his land.

He was so tired.

He wanted to close his eyes and never wake up, but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

“At first I was mad, because you didn’t seem to flinch at all during the destruction of your world, and even then when people told me that you had an in with an admin to create this I wondered why you should have any dominion over it.” A Monotone voice called from his entrance.

He shook, body wracking up with pain once more, choking him up.

“But seeing this, and as Phil’s an admin I can tell you are the one who feels it all.” The voice sounded weirdly sympathetic.

He didn’t deserve that.

So he regained his bearings, forcing himself to stop shaking as he stood up as if nothing happened.

It felt like his organs were rupturing, _god why was this happening now it hurt so bad, no body was there to make it stop and who’s fault was that-_

Dream walked past Technoblade who watched in unconcealed shock as Dream walked two feet away from him.

The Admin felt his vision blur, a much more painful wave of hurt wracked through him.

His Vision flashed white and he was caught in a pair of strong arms.

He wavered as warm red eyes stared at him.

_He did not deserve to be looked at so warmly, so concerned he felt pain recede for a moment_

He was tucked close to The Blood Gods chest, being tucked onto a saddle and held as what must’ve been Carl ride off to presumably Technos base.

Dream was so so tired, and the arms around him were warm and stable.

He faded, if only for a moment.

———

Techno watched worriedly as Dream slumped silently against him, his slightly worried facade breaking into full on concern.

_‘How long has he been walking away in pain for?’_

He may not understand or like what Dream had done to his brother, but this incident certainly made Techno begin to understand why Dream was being so erratic.

Dream was desperate.

He remembered when Phil broke down crying for the first time in Technos range when the pain of being an Admin became too much for him.

Techno, Wilbur or Tommy was always there to care for him.

And if he was right, nobody knew this world belonged to Dream.

As he quickly came upon his house where Phil sat, out of his house arrest clothing with Tommy they noticed his arrival and the Masked Man in his arms.

“What the hell is that green bast-mmph.” Phil had put his hand over Tommys mouth, staring suspiciously at Dream.

“Don’t tell me you’ve kidnapped Dream and he’s an orphan.” Phil deadpanned.

Techno snorted, shifting the heavy bundle in his arms, he ignored the fact he was bridal carrying his Brothers manipulator to answer, “I don’t know if he’s an Orphan but yeah I suppose I kidnapped him.” 

“Mm-“ Dream shifted, seemingly coming awake already.

Tommy inched back a bit, hand in position to draw his sword.

“M’not an orphan... if Ghost Schlatt counts as a father.” Dream yawned obvious to the shock of the others.

Well not for long-

“Shit-“ Dream cussed as his pain muddled brain realized he revealed that certain piece of information.

He really just... didn’t care anymore.

So he took off his mask that used enchantments to hide his tail, ears and horns.

He wobbled as he stood, Technos hand still on his shoulder.

“It really has been too long, well I’m out of here.” He turned to walk to the door, using hopefully the shock to escape.

It didn’t work.

“Nope, you’re staying right here Mr. I’m-not-the-actual-admin-so-I’m-not-in-pain-but-i-really-am.”  
Dream didn’t know how Techno said that so easily but with the way the Two Blondes looked at him expectantly-

Oh.

Phil was an Admin, so there’s no downplaying it here.

“Techno get the bath started, Tommy get a bed ready we’ve got another kid to take care of.” Phil said, ignoring Dreams cat-like struggling.

Dream really should remember that everyone here started out as friends, and even though the wars and battles spread them apart, it was nearly impossible for them to walk away from someone in pain.

Almost as hard as walking away from Philza’s fathering.


	3. Flexibility, it’s almost- no it is terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SMP RELATED SO NO REAL LORE.

As a speed runner Dream has to be flexible, light on his feet and a quick thinker.

All of which he is but only really the former two are known.

So he takes much joy in scaring and freaking out his friends with his frankly inhuman flexibility they didn’t know he had.

———

Dream and his team- Shubble, Smajor and CaptainSparklez all stretched, surveying the competition as the other teams got ready, some of the more playful people flexing jokingly at the others.

Dreams generally pretty playful, so he bends- in a easy pose to him- in a Standing Yoga Fold, not even shaking as he folds himself in half.

In a scarf, sweater and thick magenta pants.

Shubble just bursts out laughing as the two other men stare incredulously at Dream, her laughter catching the others attention.

“What the actual fuc-“ Tommy begins but is once again silenced.

The others watch in shocked silence as Dream easily unfolds himself, though they know the pose was possible they didn’t know Dream could do it.

———

During Hole in the Wall, Dream got stuck and glitched in a one block place, dropping down with his reflexes into a tight ball.

He was tucked into a perfect shape like a contortionist as he slipped through the small hole.

Though most didn’t see as they payed attention to the next wall, those who did see got out in the next round.

———

He surprised them plenty of times outside of MCC too.

Like during the Duel, when Techno had gone to slash at Dream, he collapsed his legs, folding himself backwards as his shins (from feet to knee) was on the ground, his ass against his feet and back nearly against the floor. Before springing up again back into battle.

Techno had lost that point.

Even though The Blood God went onto win the rest.

———

Sapnap loved competition so when Dreams flexibility skills were mentioned, obviously he wanted to see who was better.

Big mistake on his part.

So they began, Niki as the judge and everyone else cheering them on.

First was simple, touching their toes when standing up, both did it fairly easily.

Next was sitting down and seeing how far they could push their arms past their feet.

Sapnap managed 26 centimetres past his feet, Dream managed 37.

After they had done another couple tests, which seemed easy for Dream and a bit harder as it went on for the arsonist.

It was time for splits.

Sapnap went first, despite his fairly great flexibility he had never tried the split before and did not want to hurt himself.

So it was Dreams turn.

His feet slid smoothly into a perfect split as the others watched on absolutely shocked.

It was safe to say Dream won.

———

As fun and cool as the skill was, it made them worry when Dream flexed into painful looking poses, Dream took his training seriously and they were concerned about himself one day going too far with flexibility and hurting himself badly because he pushed himself too far.

He promised he would do his best to stay safe, but it didn’t stop them from mother Henning every time Dream did something dangerous or painful looking.

He was really grateful as much as he was annoyed.


	4. Winged!Dream AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bio-Dad Philza! 
> 
> Dream is Phil’s son, but after an incident (Mental Manipulation through accidental deleted code.) both Phil and Kristen had been forced to forget about Dream.
> 
> Since Phil was an admin Dream was taken to be trained as an admin too, he never saw his parents again. All of the other sleepy bois are adopted.
> 
> Sorry no dadza here just angst for now.

Dream frowned as he ran his fingers over his fluffy gray wings. Eerily similiar to a certain winged father.

For obvious reasons of course.

It was also the one thing that connected him to his past, when he was happier. Before he got taken for being a powerful Admins child, before his parents forgot him.

He kept his hood up, his fathers wings were a grey peregrine falcon, enabling him to fly at crazy speeds, his mother was a snowy barn owl hybrid, so his wings were large and fluff, grey and white fluttering around him.

Sometimes he liked to curl them around himself, like how his mother and father used to do.

He was angry and jealous as he watched Phil come to the SMP for Tommy and Techno, the echoes of his lonely past he thought he left behind jabbing at his composure and control on his bloodlust like a needle.

He snapped, and without his father knowing, they all banished him.

He deserved it.

So he would be heading back to the main admins, where they would fix him and he would be perfect again.

Tracing the crack on his mask, since it had fallen off when he was driven out, his usual said Green eyes didn’t exist.

Blue and Brown for his parents.

Dream knew he had to get far and fast, because even though he had managed to knock them out with a specialized weakness potion, from the Glint in Technos eyes he knew.

Puffy had always known.

Puffy.

The Sheep hybrid had found him perched on a cliff overseeing Phil, Kristen, Techno, Tommy and Ghostbur, his wings cocooned around him to help him blend into the white and grey cliff side.

He told her.

About his life when he was happy, when they forgot, when he was taken, how he was trained and taught.

He was milder into the puppet master he was today, because of a damn glitch.

It was why he hated the Blood Tendrils, a corrupted code, just like the code that made his parents forget.

She took him in and loved him in the way he should’ve gotten from his mother.

He truly regretted letting his emotions control him.

———

As Technoblade awoke he leapt up, startling the other slowly waking people.

Quickly shaking awake his dad as the others watched confused he looked angry, uncharacteristic when he was faced with his father.

“Dad, did you and Mom have a biological son?” He asked urgently, Tommy giving the Hybrid a strange look as Puffy flinched.

Techno caught on immediately to her reaction, turning around to face the Sheep Hybrid, as Philza froze, seemingly caught up in a memory.

“CaptainPuffy.” He said, her face hardened much like Kristens had when she found out what the server had done to her sons.

“You won’t go after him,” Puffy stated, her voice leaving no room for argument, like a mother.

Techno understood immediately the others alert as Philzas face looked haunted and shocked, a buried sadness resurfacing.

“Dream, is dads biological son, you found out and you promised to keep it from us.” Technoblade’s voice was monotone, racing as he put the pieces together.

Phil covered his mouth, looking at Puffy who met his eyes with hardened resolve.

“He is. And I did.” She stood up brushing the snow off her outfit.

“I’ve got a son to go find, tell me when your ready to try and fix what you failed.” 

And with that she left, following the footsteps where Dream had dashed off before they all collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Dadza lovers I had to make this.
> 
> I might do a part two when Phil mends his relationship with Dream.
> 
> But like, The Docotors obviously woulda told him that he had a son and said son was taken, unless they forgot too, but he would’ve known he had amnesia and since he didn’t go searching for Dream and filled up his house with adopted kids instead of finding Dream qwq
> 
> I love Phil but yeah I wanted angst


	5. Aro-Ace Dream + Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings!!!**
> 
> Self-harm, Dream forcing himself into uncomfortable situations, Angst.
> 
> \--
> 
> I said lemme write Angst, Harem, Aro-Ace Rep and Humor all into a ball and give u this.
> 
> 'Fracture, Me.' Chapter one is in the works!

Dream knew he was Aro-Ace, had never felt true sexual or romantic wants for another person, sure he thought people were attractive objectively and jokingly flirted with them.

But that desire was never there, maybe one time it was, but it had dulled, he had tried relationships in the past and really, they only made him miserable, he’s tried quick flings too, one-night stands and the regular.

He felt no pleasure from it, afterwards, he felt gross and unsatisfied and unhappy. Unfortunately, Dream knew he was an easy person to fall for, he knew he had fairly good looks, an agreeable personality- _most of the time_ \- and was generally well liked.

To spare leading others on, he took it upon himself to get good at reading people intimately so he could deduce crushes and snuff them out ahead of time, to spare both himself from the awkward situation and heartbreak. 

He had never been too good at dealing with love.

What he didn’t expect, is to realize that half of his friends had a crush on him, George who he had sworn to not make their relationship anything past joking, Techno who had been his rival, someone he comforted and got comforted by in return, Wilbur, the man was a good friend but he thought he snuffed out any feelings between them inviting George on the date.

He felt stupidly betrayed because they had promised when he asked out of the blue to keep feelings between them platonic…

But…

He knew that it wasn’t their fault truly, because Dream knew not being able to control how you felt, and sometimes it was like that with love, just like it was with self-identity.

But Dream was nothing if not a people pleaser, if it made his friends happy, even if it meant returning feelings that weren’t really there.

* * *

It was George first since the older man had harbored feelings for him for longer, and Dream was better at faking them with the other, so he accepted the Brit’s feelings first.

It was nice, George was kind and patient with his boundaries, though not like he knew Dream was Aro-Ace.

If Dream could return that love, he knew the other would be an excellent lover.

Dream was gentle with the older man, making it seem more real as he embraced the other more tightly, hoping so desperately he couldn’t feel the guilt that wore on his shoulders every time they kissed.

Cuddling was fine, he did that all the time with Sapnap- who thank god knew he was Aro-Ace and tried to convince Dream not to sacrifice his own happiness for others, but Dream was stubborn- but it was Kissing, Dates, and open affection that sapped his energy, tugging at his guilt and the heaviness that filled his limbs every passing day.

He noticed as George got closer and closer with Minx, that perhaps he could free himself from the relationship, as much as he platonically loved George, his mental health was declining rapidly the stress becoming too much slowly.

When he caught Minx and George kissing, instead of feeling Hate or Anger like someone normal- _someone who could feel love that way for others, someone not weird and broken and a mess like he was_ \- He felt pure and true relief, that he didn’t have to stay with the other in that relationship any longer.

He smiled at them gently as George frantically apologized, until Dream admitted he knew of George’s feelings beforehand, and had encouraged him with Minx, who Dream told- a white lie- George he felt would bring him more happiness.

The others were angry with George, but Dream felt his stomach sink when he sensed the flicker of hope light up in Techno and Wilbur.

He couldn’t completely regret getting into the relationship with George, despite what the stinging scars on his arms screamed.

He had gotten Minx as a friend, in the end, confessing to the woman about his Aromantic and Asexual identities.

Of course, she scolded him for hurting himself in that way, denying himself what he knew. But she could not do really more than that, out of respect for his choices.

He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or sad that he had to continue on like this.

* * *

Next was Wilbur, the other Brit who had come in after George’s cheating became apparent, comforting him unneeded because Dream was relieved that George and his relationship was over.

But besides Wilbur’s growing feelings, the musician’s company wasn’t that bad, he was a funny person to be around, and if Dream could truly fall in love, he could have probably found himself falling for his charm fairly easily.

So it came to no surprise when Wilbur confessed, with a song and anything.

Romantic feelings didn’t exist for him, but his heart melted so easily for his Friend like it was for all his friends.

He accepted.

It was slightly better, despite Sapnap and Minx’s nagging of Self-care, which he did Self-care! But just… not with his boundaries.

Wilbur was much more touchy and a bit Pushy at his boundaries, not enough it wasn’t consensual, but he liked longer kisses, being more connected.

It was in this relationship, he had committed his first… sexual interaction after his discovering of his Aro-Ace-ness. 

He scrubbed himself raw every day in the shower for weeks, worry showed on Minx and Sapnap more often, Dream was never more thankful for his friends worry, and the fact his mask was so good at hiding his feelings.

His emotional mask was pretty damn strong too.

But as time went on, Dream got worse, and he was so close to breaking.

He had been so focused on keeping himself together he hadn’t known Wilbur had slowly fallen out of love with him.

When Wilbur had confessed such it brought such an overwhelming relief Dream actually sobbed.

He… probably shouldn’t have done that. Because Wilbur was quickly ushered away and he was again comforted without need.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

Dream hadn’t expected Technoblade to be such a doting and passionate lover, he would appreciate it… 

If it didn’t make him drown in guilt because he knew this was stupid and was so desperate to stop lying because he didn’t deserve the unwanted love he was given and he wished he could truly love them back.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t break them apart without reason, couldn’t do anything to risk his friendship or care with his friends because he loved them.

Just not in the way they wanted.

* * *

Dream shook, all his friends were gathered for the celebration, curling in his gut as he felt he wanted to puke, his vision faded, as he remembered.

_He forgot to bandage his cuts properly._

Dream stumbled, Minx and Sapnap hurrying over as they shoved a concerned Techno away, his sudden wellbeing catching the attention of the others. 

Wilbur and George, his ex-lovers looked concerned at him, which made him feel even worse, guilt choked him because he wanted to say _he was so sorry, he wasn’t right… he was wrong and weird and broken because-_

He didn’t have to say it for himself, because Sapnap was done watching his friend be a selfless asshole.

“Alright, I’m fucking done.” Sapnap left Dream’s side to the front of the room, commanding Attention easily.

“Dream is Aro-Asexual, which means,” Eyes lit up with guilt, sadness or surprise as he announced that, George, Wilbur and Techno all looking hurt, “He does not have romantic or sexual feelings for anyone here, he does not want to pursue relationships, but like the selfless asshole he is, dated those who liked him-”

Sapnap stared pointedly at Dream’s ex’s and current relationship, “because he wanted them to be happy, but I will not watch his mental health fall because of your ignorance.”

The Texan was a joker, and didn’t want to anger or hurt his friends more than necessary, so he had planned this, turning to the slightly recovered and shocked Dream he pulled out…

A Ring Pop.

Dream let a choked wheeze out, as Sapnap kneeled down, “Dream will you platonically marry me so you can say you’re married when Assholes try to date you.” he said in an exagerated tone.

Dream searched Sapnap’s eyes for the spark that made Dream _know._

It wasn’t there.

He grinned widely for the first time in months, putting his ring finger out for the ring to be accepted jokingly.

Though Sapnap had swept him off his feet into a carry, because the Man was tired, the night ended in Apologies and Laughter.

Dream wouldn’t risk his comfort like that again, he had so much platonic love given and to give, he wasn’t concerned about romance anymore.

He proudly wore his flags and was accepted with minor disappointment from fans.

This could have ended much worse. You know.


	6. Warden Master Dream. (Read notes to understand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Game Theorist and Dreams theories of Endermen being old villagers/humans who experimented and made the warden, but since they didn't know it was a one way trip the Wardens masters never returned. Couple of the men who left had impregnated women with children, who's bloodlines eventually met and had a higher concentration of the magic/enchantments that endeared the wardens to their fathers.
> 
> Dream is that descendant.
> 
> Check out the video if you haven't, watching the two interact was really funny and they have some good theories.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3hI5r0yRoU

Dream had always known something... else ran in his blood, which instead of the regular Red, was a Dark Teal color. Unnatural and freakish. But both his parents bloods were slightly darker and a bit more purple as well.

So when the Admins of the world announced a new code being assimilated to add in new biomes and items... _The Warden_ rang through Dreams mind like a call to remember, the design so familiar, formulas he's never heard of race through his blood.

He thinks he understands now.

The others watch confusedly as Dream's attention had glazed over at the Wardens introduction, his tight and tense body posture relaxing as his fingers twitched with the need to write something down.

It wasn't strange for Dream to take down notes on things, so Bad passed him a notebook and pen, his gloved hands flew across the pages, delicate and proper Handwriting filling the page with sketches and formulas they had never seen before.

Suddenly Dream stood up, accessing his communicator and if they saw correctly, contacting Notch.

Just as the announcement came through the TV that they would be sending a group of talented survivors and fighters into the new world, to make sure it was livable and the codes assimilated smoothly.

The necessary skills were being good at Combat, Having to Defeat the EnderDragon once, and good resource finding and gathering skills, as well as hopefully coding skills, which they didn't need to have, but their application would be considered foremostly.

All of which Dream qualified for.

* * *

Dream was determined to explore the new codes and world, the new biomes that called to him like a lost home, a place he'd find and maybe for once, not feel the need to run and hide, never trusting his surroundings to stay permanently.

~~Echoes of a time where his ancestors were shunned for their need of knowledge~~

It had caused more than one fights amongst him and his friends, but he wouldn't stop for nothing, it was like he was possessed almost.

What a laughable thought.

~~But it wasn't was it? Why did the enderman call out to him, their blood was once his, and they ran from the same roots, they just had very different paths in life~~

So he would go, and he didn't plan on going back. He knew he couldn't once he got there.

~~something told him~~

* * *

It had been months since Dream had disappeared, his friends regretting their final harsh words to never come back.

Dream didn't.

But they were strong, mentally and emotionally so when it was time to migrate to the new world, they resolved to find their missing friend, and reconcile. 

~~Because Dream was too strong, too crafty and fast to be killed right?~~

-

George walked deeper into the forest, Netherite armor adorning him and the rest of the SMP group, who had decided to band together to find land to set up once again.

~~A cloaked figure leapt and danced around leaves and branches, following the large group as they ventured into the unknown~~

It was gorgeous, the new land, the forests seemed deeper, caves they explored larger and caves lush.

It had taken them a while of travelling but-

There was a camp, old and abandoned for weeks obviously, but more so that took their attention was a journal on the dusty ground.

~~A smiley face that haunted them embroidered on it, a figure in the trees smiled softly as his gift was found~~

The Journal was no doubt Dreams.

This land feels right, its home and I don't want to go back, ~~not like they'd ever want me back anyways, thats what they said~~

This land whispers to me, and the Warden feels so familiar, it seems to like my blood, who my ancestors were.

My ancestors created him didn't they? This one is a male, i don't know how I can tell exactly, but I met a female one too.

I've been practicing baking ~~like niki and puffy taught me to, I miss them~~ as well as the new skulk Sam was so excited for ~~I threw myself into learning redstone for him~~

It feels right but so wrong. I'm never going back. It'll hurt too much after being gone so long.

The date was a mere week ago.

Karl who had called dibs on reading the note's breath hitched over the date before he said it, "This... was written a week ago." 

A glimmer of hope shone through. Dream could be alive.

* * *

Dream moved his hand over the copper hoe that he used for gardening, he's glad no one's really bothered to check up in the larger trees, where majority of his bases are.

Dream pockets his spyglass gently before leaping into the dense leafage.

Unaware of the sharp red eyes that spotted him.

Or the fact one of his bases had been discovered.

~~but dream knew, felt it when the sculks he placed specifically in range so they would sense each others vibrations and would alert his contraption he had built.~~

* * *

They were fast adapting people, so it wasn't a surprise that the first city had begun set up, and a meeting hall for some of the main minecrafters of each SMP and profession came together.

~~The third speed runner seat besides Illumina and Bennex was hauntingly empty~~

Notch came out into the open smiling, which indicated good news. He nodded to everyone as they waved.

He coughed a bit, clearing his throat for what he was about to say.

"Hello, I'm glad everyone doing well, since I'm sure we've got buildings and other slowly forming farms and resource farms to complete and begin, I'll keep this short and sweet."

Notch closed his eyes seemingly preparing for something, "The Hypixel Castle and Commands are being set up again Alongside SMP's like the D-Dream SMP," He stutters on Dreams name as he gestures towards the representatives of the SMP- Tubbo, Philza and Niki. "as well as Hermit Craft and X Life SMP" Gesturing towards the two, Grian and Xisuma, and Solidarity and Lizzie respectively for the SMP's.

"But now on to the bigger news..." The tension in the room rose high.

"Last week some of our best Speed Runners," Illumina and Bennex, "came across a base in the trees, and it seemed like they used a mixture of Enderpearls, Sculks and Redstone contraptions to teleport from other bases but... One book inside a base, which looked recently used, no fewer than a day or so before it was discovered."

The Tension tightened.

"Had a smiley face embroidered on it."

Everyone turned to Niki, Tubbo and Philza who comforted the shell shocked Teen who stared blankly at the journal in Notch's hand.

Niki coughed quietly catching their attention, "A day or so after we arrived here, we went exploring for new land and found a camp on the ground that looked a week or so old and abandoned with a Smiley Face Journal too..."

With that quiet admission, everyone who knew the Masked Man became even more determined to bring him back.

* * *

Dream turned away from his spyglass to dash away, he had been seen as the others left.

_Fast footsteps followed him through the brush, he knew that pattern, recognized the speed they went at-_

He was tackled to the ground, his adventure tired and slightly starved body coming down into a role.

He flinched back closing his eyes for yelling or admonishment...

He was hugged instead.

"Illumina?" He asked hesitantly

"You're so dumb." Was what he got instead.

He was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be a more ambiguous end incase I turn this into an actual fanfiction.
> 
> (The SMP are roleplay legitimately in this AU, I also rushed this au lol)


	7. Ripple Effect - You shouldn't be playing god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au was thought and made as I was making the fic so a lot of the parts seem weird sorry.
> 
> Dream kinda plays god.

Dream had always been sensitive to change, even the minor disruption in a expected outcome rippled across his consciousness.

It's how he knew he was doing the right things, to get the best possible outcome, despite what he may tear down in his reach for happiness for the people he cares about.

They do say.

_'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'_

But have you ever heard...

 _'The Road to Heaven is littered with seemingly bad actions.'_

Dream knew what he did was bad, and he probably could've done anything else to get the outcome he was grasping onto so desperately, but this was the easiest way for the others, he'll paint himself a villain, he'll fall from grace.

He'd do it for them.

* * *

_The world rippled around him as he ran away from the festival alive, though he was unsure for how long as the shouts of the Butcher Army followed him._

_Opportunities open up, he can see a future where he dies and everyone is freed from the burden his tyranny placed on them, only for the realization the world needed Dream to survive, as they escape into a new world full of dangers._

**They are slaughtered, whispers of apologies on their lips as his ghost helps them peacefully move into the afterlife, not to be stuck haunting the blood tainted lands.**

_He can see a path where he lives, and his tyranny continues, he is driven insane by the attempt on his life. The ultimate betrayal against the delusional bonds he wish he still had with those he loved so much._

**He is locked away, to rot in a cell. He deserves it.**

_And finally the last possibility-_

_**And without even fully processing what he had seen. He knew he had to go through with this outcome.** _

* * *

He hears screams as his tired body falls into water.

But he would not die today.

No it would not be good for his friends, so he must guide them from the shadows. Like he once did.

He feels the last regrets of playing god ebb away, along with the last of his feelings.

He would be strong, and play a role man was never meant to be played for them, like he always had, been what he never had to be for the people who needed him to be,

He was fine.

* * *

Dream cursed loudly, running through the brush, his Black cloak flying behind him, his outfit was simple and meant to keep his gender hard to tell.

He wasn't worried about hiding now.

The world rippled, and he stumbled.

Schlatt was back, Quackity had brought him back to be used as a political puppet, but clearly, clearly, Quackity had not recalled the story of Frankenstein properly.

Messing with the dead and gone brought nothing but mistakes anew.

Dream knew that better than anyone.

So he raced as the world constantly rippled around him, every choice made in these moments warped his goal further and further.

He could not let this happen.

His time alone, made him realize his goals in playing god and controlling outcomes would only drive him to insanity, he couldn't control the world, he could only try and change what he so desperately wanted to stop.

He would return, rid the world of Schlatt once more, and repent for his mistakes.

But the way the world whispered to him, told him he wouldn't get that chance.

He was okay with that.

* * *

Dream dove into the fray, Schlatt was stronger with the power of a dead man, died twice over and brought back by temperamental magic.

Techno was the one who was in fighting condition, Schlatts raw power versus Techno's honed blade.

* * *

_Trust was so important, if someone did not trust an action of another, it could end in death because of paranoia they should not have._

_But Trust is such a fragile thing, and Techno didn't have any trust in Quackity._

* * *

It was pure luck, and Quackity's stupid mistake when the Spanish man threw an arrow of poisoning, making Techno have to dodge it quickly, but giving the chance for Schlatt to get a good hit on the Blood God.

Techno rolled away as he hit the ground.

The ground rippled painfully.

* * *

_Dream knew mother was frantic, Schlatt coming back to life was wrong and weird, and the ripples turned into waves and needles and poked at him and-_

_He needed to focus. To get this done._

* * *

Dream condensed his power into his palms, the world whispered sweetly to him, one last gift, to seal the dead away into her, ancient magic caressed his tired soul.

This would be his last act in any sort of power, he snipped his puppet strings on the _world he believed it was his soul job to keep on track_ , as he pressed his glowing hand to Schlatt before he could react. Worn down by the attacks of the others.

In was a bright flash, and exhaustion fell upon him, the gentle detachment his power gave him was gone.

Quiet tears ran down his hidden face. Emotions held far back rushed out of him.

Techno had been the first to recover, despite being the last down, shakily pointing his weapon at the powerful cloaked figure in the mess of the country they called L'manburg.

_'It was never meant to be.'_

The world rumbled in agreement, L'manburg began and ended in death and disobedience. Dreams connection fading to his comfort, as he panted.

His Hood fell as he looked to the skies.

The rippling that had guided his actions all his life no longer trailed over his skin like anxiety, more like an old friend after all these years.

Tired Emerald eyes met shocked red, the only person who had ever seen them properly without him having to hide it away in the next moment.

* * *

Techno knew this man was Dream, the familiar tired Emerald eyes, and scarily Blank Face that matched the emotion on the white mask he bore.

Brownish Blonde hair fell to the mans waist.

No one knew who he was except those who bothered to contact the man before his supposed death- Puffy, Sam, Punz and Technoblade himself- all looked shocked at the appearance of the man.

Empty Emerald eyes showed more emotion than the mans features did, his facial expressions as still as a porcelain mask- and wasn't that a painful memory, loud wheezes and tricky stunts, wrapped in an unnerving mask- this man was nothing but a stranger to them as far as they knew.

Well to some of them.

Puffy leapt at the man, who's gentle and expressionless features minorly widened in surprised as she let out a cry of, "Dreamling!"

Which was the nickname everyone was familiar with for the Dead Admin of the server.

As if he could sense their realization, his gentle embrace of his Mother Figure ended, eyes meeting the others who had realized, _this was Dream._

A soft smile pulled at Dreams lips, "I'm sorry for running for so long," nobody said anything to that, as the others knew he wasn't finished, "I came to some... realizations that I had played a role, a mere man like me was not meant to play, no matter what curse or blessing I was given, I could not manipulate the events because the world is ever changing, and after everything I failed to do in my past, I figured that I should control the world if all was meant to be right."

"What do you mean by manipulate the world.." Tommy said warily, right for his distrust and paranoia in the implications of what the tired Admin said, Dream's smile thinned out, "I've always been sensitive to the way the world changed... through our actions," Dream said slowly, as if figuring how he should tell them this.

"Explain?" Quackity hadn't been friendly the last time they had seen each other, despite his gratefulness in Dream getting rid of Schlatt... There was no reason he should be friendly now.

"I can sense futures to an extent, and I played god, deciding that whatever I do should be put forwards into making sure the world stays on a path to the best futures. Everything that happened could've been worse, Could've been better, I never truly realized how far I had fallen into the greed of my power."

And wasn't that shocking, that Dream had been pulling everyone's strings, they wanted to feel angry but... Dreams whole life he had probably known nothing but seeing what he could change and couldn't, powerless in situations they would hate to be powerless in and having to see and live through it.

It was no excuse, nothing would excuse what he did. But they understood his actions better now.

Dream bowed down, head low, "I figured my punishment should be unchangeable now, and I owe you this closure."

* * *

_Nothing ever ends perfectly, that's why Fairy Tales were what they were. Fairy Tales. Tales of what they wish could be. There was always Loss in Freedom, and Death in Life. But that's true reversed is it not? So in the loss of Dream's life they got Freedom, and when Dream was dying, he lived without having to count for every move he made. He found life in his death._

* * *

_A Ghost watched happily as his family had come together at last, at the cost of his death._

_He would finally live the way he wanted to, maybe he will meet them again, maybe he won't._

_Dream didn't know what was for the best anymore, he didn't have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey kinda bad, I made this up as I went along so it's not that good tbh.
> 
> I hope it's decent though, I've been working on another relatively long one-shot that should come out sometime this week.
> 
> (I JUST REALIZED I WROTE 1.5K WORDS WITHOUT A PLOT IN MIND WTF)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bored, wanted to make Dream younger than anyone in the SMP lol, and reveal it durin when Tommy calls him a monster.
> 
> (Look if Tommy is 16 and is 6'1 its not that weird if Dream is 15 and 6'3 right?)
> 
> (The tallest 15 year old is 6'7 that's fine.)
> 
> CW: Mass Murder, Suicide.

"You're a monster Dream."

There it is again.

THERE IT FUCKING IS AGAIN.

* * *

_Clay remembers becoming Prince at 13, having to dictate and care for his kingdom long before it was time for him to even breach the process._

_He was not surprised when he failed, so he did his last act as king for his kingdom, to get vengeance for his family, killed far too early. He sneaks into the enemy camp far too easily, the soft slosh of gasoline being poured over the sleepy soldiers and their belongings._

_As Clay fixes his backpack securely, he drops the glowing match._

_The cries were heard till dawn, the Prince labelled a monster who snapped, killing the whole army in one night._

_The scent of burnt flesh rests heavily on his tongue._

* * *

He did what he could, when put into the situation he was in. He was never ready to be a ruler, he was just so tired.

He doesn't know what being a kid is like. No one even knows, just assumes due to his mature voice and height he is old, but in reality much younger than any of them.

He wishes it was willful ignorance. Not just them... seeing nothing but a masked villain with no reason to do what he does other than for fun.

Dream has had enough, his stomach clenches painfully as he throws the mask down to the crater, the shattering noise painfully loud.

His face was young and pained featured, but his eyes were so much older than he thinks anyone here will ever live to be.

He relishes in Tommy and Tubbo's shock before continuing, "I am Prince Clay, 15 years old," his voice stays firm thank god, "When I was 13 my Family was slaughtered, leaving me in charge of the Kingdom during a time of war, I couldn't serve my people, so under the cover of darkness I burned over 1000 soldiers alive."

"They had no lives to spare."

Dream could see the horror spreading on everyone's face, eyes meeting everyone there.

"I am a killer, and a kid shoved into responsibility that I should have never had."

The 15-year-old trembles.

"I'm tired. So I'll do what I always do when I cannot control it," The obsidian net overtop L'manburg opens up, liquid being poured down on to the ruined land.

Explosions alone aren't enough to burn away the sins he repeated in this country. Throwing a pearl before anyone can react, the yellow liquid splashing over top of him.

He hears a yell as he lights his flint.

The world bursts into flames once more, his voice a mixed of pained screams and insane laughter.

* * *

It took a week for the flames to die down on its own. 

Melted pieces of a mask rested in the crater, eyes purposefully tearing themselves away from the sight.

_The world is full of ignorance and pain. This is only a product of the case._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let my hands and brain run with whatever it thoguht up idk.
> 
> lowkey didnt like this but whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk felt bored and angsty.
> 
> let my mind run again for me, so its not good. idk

Dream doesn't know what drives him anymore.

He doesn't know the reason behind half the things he does anymore. He just. Does.

It's an empty existence, but at least since he can't feel anything. The Pain that followed him 'round like a collar and chained ball, dragging him down and weighing on his every move was gone.

Repressed so far he doubt he'd ever find it.

He thinks... he thinks he lost himself.

It.

Humans have emotions, they care and cry and live and learn for things.

So if Dream does none of that? Is it not Human?

What is Dream?

* * *

Everyday is a dull monotone of movement, regular machinations keep it from snapping, the once warmth of the Community House that it laughed in, is its only comfort.

**Somewhere far inside his mind, Nightmare worries, because this was _never meant to be_**

Dream has no purpose, so it'll do what everyone wants of it, they want someone to place their blame on. It's no harm to anyone if Dream is that target.

He can't feel anything.

_~~Its heart is so so cold, its mind runs blank when it tries to think of reasons for what it does, was it's goal worth it. Did the gain outweigh the losses?~~ _

**~~It laughs like shattered glass when it realizes there was no gain~~ **

* * *

The community house is gone, the one thing that reminded it of a time where it was human, its last touch to reality. Its shattered mind begins to crumble and fall.

Its mind begins to lash out with the last of its humanity. The last torrent of Rage, Sadness, Frustration and _Defeat_. Rocks through it's body like a hungry all consuming disaster.

~~Sapnap watched as his best friend lost his- it's last touch in reality, watched as the Dream he knew died, and in its place a monster of their creation~~

~~he wonders how alone his friend was, to get lost in himself. because that's not dream, that's not his best friend~~

~~he dreads having to tell everyone, but he must~~

* * *

He hears them argue about how they are going about facing the force that is Dream, Technoblade and potentially Philza.

Sapnap wavers at his best friends name. He has to tell them what he noticed because...

"Dream... the Dream we knew is gone." The others look at him confused for that, he hates having to reiterate but.. 

"Yesterday I think... he really lost all care, for what happens... whoever is in that body right now... _that is not my best friend._

* * *

It truly wasn't

* * *

Dream places down the last of the Redstone, its attention was grabbed by the Withers circling the area, firing down at those running, noises of respawn echo.

The world was not satisfied with their deaths. So until it was, they truly would never lose a canon life.

It knew everything here, that was happening was a cause for someone else's entertainment. Perhaps it would have cared, when it was Dream, when Dream was full of soft laughter and teases.

That is no longer Dream.

Though an echo of who it used to be cries out everyday, every mistake it makes weighs on something inside of it.

Dream does not want anyone else to be alone, and to break like it had, it noticed how they all seem to band together against common enemy. Dream has no one to feel for, so naturally Dream is the most logical choice.

Is Dream not?

Dream knows Philza is on his last life precariously, it watches as an arrow flies towards an unguarded back.

Something inside it realizes, that this, this would be a canon death. Fate was never fair to Philza. So of course it would be a canon death. 

Before anyone could react, the world felt like slow motion to Dream, who dove off the Grid. But it would finish what it started, so it set off the Redstone, diving down to intercept the arrow in time.

Whoever was watching seemed to like this outcome, as it felt its canon life shudder.

An Arrow pierced through its chest, Philza whipping around to see it lodged in Dreams chest.

It was dead as soon as it hit the ground.

Silence overtook the witnesses.

Was it over? 

Was Dreams tyranny done for?

Philza dropped down quickly, stopping his bow assault to grab Dreams body, eyes meeting Techno as the world was frozen, they fleed. 

They had no reason to stay anymore, leaving the withers behind for distraction.

Sapnap couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood splatter.

It was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning it swaps between He/Him and It/Its pronouns because hes flickering between if hes even human or a monster. fun


	10. Discord

https://discord.gg/WnAtNfvX

Feel free to join, I have chats only i'm allowed to type in for AU overview, (You can see what AU's I'm working on)

And a general category to request stuff or chat and share fanfics.

If you have mod experience lmk through DMS.


	11. Kingdom AU - Expanded from Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give chapter 8 some more backstory. 
> 
> Also a kind of alt ending.

_The Kingdom of Fantasia was a simple and peaceful land, the resources plentiful and sights beautiful ensured prosperity for the villages and it's people._

_But of course, if it was a happy story, with a happy ending and no strife, we would not be here at all would we? Telling you this pointlessly without a lesson to learn._

_The other Kingdoms were neutral towards Fantasia, as the King and Queen were Amiable and soft spoken, offering trade fairly, but as they saw the Kingdom rise to power, they became scared, fear is the driving factor of war and pain is it not?_

_So by the time Fantasia's first daughter was born, War struck their lands, viciously eating at the peaceful atmosphere and borders Fantasia harbored._

_The Princess was raised a warrior, her father and mother while used-to-be soft spoken, were warriors in their own rights, finding themselves pressed to battle for their kingdom alongside their soldiers._

_And The Young Princess watched as her parents twisted into what the world forced them to be, she was raised with a hard hand, taught to fight and to be cunning. But she had never got the childhood she wanted, so desperately out of reach because of how the worlds greed twisted something beautiful, to something so horrible out of greed and fear._

_Her first brother was born, Clay, First Prince of the Kingdom of Fantasia._

_It solidified it in her mind, her parents needed to be stopped as she watched her little brother learn to be silent far too quickly, an independent child at the mere age of 6, wars having waged his whole life._

_She searched for revolution, quietly behind her parents neglective stares, as they focused on preparing her little brother for war. She found battle weary soldiers, families and citizens, hiding them away, teaching them, in hopes to overthrow her parents, claim Queenship and bring peace to where she grew up once more._

_Her parents found out, their anger centering on the insolence of their disobedient people._

_So as the war fell to a stand still, war waged within the walls of the once peaceful kingdom, Father, Mother, and Daughter clashed in a sea of sparks and blood, her determination and skill versus their experience and numbers._

_She was talented, leading the fight into the castle, unaware of the now 12 year old watching with weary eyes, tensed muscles unsure if he should step in._

_The unheard wailing of a second daughter rang through the empty halls._

_The Battle lasted long, but in the end, it was inevitable._

_Or, was it?_

_Seemingly as the Princess was struck down, her sword slashed out, all her stamina into one swing as it cut through her parents bodies, eyes wide and pained._

_The Queenship was passed onto her at age 18. She was too tired to truly bring the fight back against the Sleepy Kingdom._

_So she met with their King, Philza, around age 27, Their Adopted Princes, Technoblade, age 18, Wilbur as well age 18, their youngest Tommy at age 13._

_And she accepted with a weary soul as the Angel Of Death slayed her for the deeds of her parents._

_The Angel Of Death watched sorrowfully as the young Queen was killed, her eyes too hardened and hidden with burdened insanity that would affect the continent far too much for him to allow._

* * *

_Clay got the news the next morning, the belief of the Sleepy Kingdoms coming conquest to take over the kingdom incoming, they had not known of the two other children hidden behind the walls._

_He swore revenge, to break their family like they had his own._

_So that morning he had a decidedly short Kingship, letting the last of his guard know he would go out, and kill the army waiting at their walls in sacrifice for his parents and sister, after leaving the last of his family with an ally, Captain Puffy._

_So with that he fled into the night, a baby's basket tucked into a sturdy ship, and began his plan._

_Yellow liquid sloshed over the camp of the unaware, looking bitterly at the kings tent, he decided that he would exact his revenge another day._

_By the time the sun was up, he found himself standing on a hill, his arrow tip flamed and pointing in the direction of a slick filled camp._

_He wanted to hear their screams._

_So the bow drew back, arrow hitting the liquid as fire rose over the land, the sounds of horrifying screams filling the air satisfied him._

_He left, mask secured and hoodie tight and ready._

_He would not be a victim to the cruelty of this world like his family. He would be the cruelty._

* * *

Dream laughed as everyone stared in shock at his story, his voice high with insanity, "I only returned the favor for ruining _my_ family all those years ago, no?" 

Philza grimaced, he knew Karma in his actions would come back to haunt him one day, he just hadn't expected it to be from a royal family long believed to be dead.

Tommy blinked away the sickness that welled up in him, Dream had snapped, killing well over hundreds of his kingdoms soldiers because they destroyed his family, ruining his chances at love from his family before he could even have it.

Because they were scared, and they were selfish and disliked the unknown. Dream did to the world and them, what the world and they had done to him.

So when the fires of L'manburg settled down, they planted a grave for the kingdom and family they had torn apart, which legacy gave their life to ruining their own.

* * *

_**There is no happy endings here, the ghost of vengeance still watches from afar, the happy family he failed to destroy laughing loudly as stories were shared.** _

**But maybe, he'd let them have the happy ending he would never get.**

* * *

The next morning Ghostbur mellowly greeted them, introducing them to his friend who he said, cannot remember anything.

_They were greeted of the sight of what was none other than the ghost of Dream, who unlike Ghostbur and Glatt had a much more regal outfit than their casual sweaters, he was adorned in teal, black, silver and various shades of blue gems and steel, he lived in war, died in war, and was given war armor articles in death._

_Philza looked at the ghost, who looked much older than the 15 year old they knew, perhaps it was a representation of his mental and maturity age._

_Looking at the Dead Prince, they saw what could have been._

_Suspicious Sanguine Red eyes narrowed in suspicion as they looked at the strangely regally held ghost, the way he held himself was battle worn, although he had been borne in a time of war, if he truly forgot, then his Emerald eyes would not hold such suspicion, and glimmers of intention when they looked at his family, before seemingly deciding something, face smoothing out into something more perky._

_Techno would leave the tired ghost alone for now, as Dream seemed to decide against taking action once more as a ghost._

_But you could never be sure_

* * *

**You could never be sure.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes the Sleepy bois besides Tommy are 3-6 years younger than canon, being 21 at the time of the SMP instead of canon ages. and Phil being 30.
> 
> Also Ghost Dreams outfit is fancy because why not
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/64/8e/a1648e636d915ff5d03465289349d507.jpg
> 
> * * *
> 
> That was for self indulgence but yeah. If i do end up making a Kingdom au that will probably be alike the planned backstory, perhaps instead of the SMP route I should do maybe him rebuilding his kingdom from the ghosts of his past lololol
> 
> Poll for what au i should create:  
> https://strawpoll.com/bpz2h5yar


	12. Undertale x MCYT (Dream/Chara POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a quick Undertale x MCYT from Chara/Dream POV I thought was cute. It was rushed so sorry if it isn't good.

He had been asleep for so long, that waking up, but not truly waking up sent a body-wracking- if he even counted as a body- pain, that consumed his soulless existence.

He watched as a human fell, a curious little thing, introducing itself to- _Oh god that flower held the memories, the essence of your brother, you swore you would cherish because up above with humanity you had never been loved so gently as Mom and Dad had, Tubbo had been your little brother and your hate for humanity consumed your hearts as they fused together, seeing the way they locked away the kindness in the world, to never be found or breached again._

Your selfishness killed your brother, but seeing your Mom care for this new human, gave you _Hope_ , so if Mom could accept and see the small good in humanity in the newly dubbed Human, Tommy, you would guide him to freeing the monsters. And maybe one day your soul will be put to rest.

* * *

You are soulless. So as you watch paranoid monsters slay the child, you feel the fear and anger of them as your own, you watch as they suffer, and as monsters that promised to you, not to hurt another human soul, kill the one under your watch you feel a shred of hate from your life whisper.

Perhaps Monsters weren’t as good as he thought them to be.

* * *

You find about the stories of, Bravery, Justice, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, and Patience.

Your hate for the monster kind grows.

Because you had only died mere years ago, and yet you watch as those you used to call friends break every promise they made to you, by tormenting the young human.

You see how far grief can make a kind fall.

* * *

Tommy fails, though it is not his fault, Tommy could not hear your whispers beyond reminders of the past, so as he cries his heart out, Tubbo, or who used to be, killing the rest of Monster Kind so easily.

You bring him to his mindscape, a place you never dared to use because you didn’t want to go back really. Life had only brought pain. 

“Hello, I’m sure I look familiar to you, perhaps Mom and Dad had told you about me?”

Wide Ocean eyes stare at your tired Emerald.  
“You’re the first human to fall… Dream right? I-I failed… and now Tubbo’s consumed by hate a-and-”

You shush him, you had not interfered, and it is your fault for allowing yourself to trust in these monsters to truly be the kind you saw them be.

“I will help you, avenge the pain you went through I promise, just press this button, and let me take control.”

With weak resolve, Tommy did so, relinquishing the body to you.

* * *

A monster soul feels time warp.

It is so tiring.

* * *

You wake up on the ground, eyes scanning in a body much younger than your own was, but not that much shorter, surprisingly. You can work with this.

Tubbo is due to come soon.

So you grab the knife hidden behind a pillar, you remember hiding it here, after Mother found you playing with sharp things you probably shouldn’t have.

Tubbo appears, eyes widening at the Emerald eyes that greet him instead of the ocean.

He flees.

Coward.

**You ignore the sickly feeling of Hate filling your soul. Bright Red began to drip Black.**

* * *

You leave, reluctant to kill mom because she had only wanted Tommy to stay, after losing her other children.

But you have a goal, and she can see it. So she attacks.

You slay her, dust chokes you up, but you have experienced worse.

You would protect Humanity from the power Monster Kind would give them, and protect Monster Kind from becoming of what will inevitably happen.

So you slay everything in your way, ignoring the cries of the Child Inside you.  
 **You are filled with ḩ̵̫͚̺̤͍̫͙̘͚͍̗̜̰͗̈́a̸̡͔̼̦͎̣͉̻̙͕̩͉̺̱̼̅̈́̑̋͋̒̿̕͘̚͝t̶̢̡̢̜͕͉̩̬̥̜̳̤̹̄̒̎̈̏͘é̵͈͖̻͖̲̩͓͇͉̪͇̲̒̃̑͊̏͝ Determination.**

* * *

You watch as Eret looks disgusted at your LOVE, although it is only 3.

They cannot judge you yet. You know their strength, but you let a bit of the child leak through the eyes, so they cannot be suspicious.

They have no choice but to let you through. But you know they are watching.

* * *

You feel detachment, as you kill, slaying down everyone, ignorant of the cries coming from the soul.

You are so tired.

You wished you did not feel the need to do this.

You wished there was good in the world.

You are filled with **HATE**.

* * *

It’s the Judgement hall. You slide smoothly from the attacks, blasts sending you curling around them, bones you jump over and slide under.

It is a practiced dance.

You are glad you feel the pain of the deaths.

The child is quiet.

Tommy is contemplating.

* * *

Tommy watches as Dream slays everyone down, particularly vicious on the ones he remembered caused him the most painful deaths.

He understands now, from the stories that Tubbo had shared of Dream.

Dream believed good in the Monsters, better than humanity had treated him.

But it was betrayed, as they watched Tommy die over and over again, breaking promises Tommy did not know they made to Dream.

Tommy looked at the soul. The One Dream had made for himself, in his body.

It was pure black. Dripping with hate like the pained tears running down the body as it flickered.

He promised to himself. He would save Dream from his hate.

* * *

Eret’s eyes widened as the kid’s body flickers because they knew Tommy would not needlessly kill everyone, as proven by the last timeline.

It is Dream. Long Ombre hair, hateful Emerald eyes that drip with hate.

And _Oh,_ all the promises they made to Dream had been broken. Dream must have attached himself to Tommy’s soul and had seen and felt all the needless death. Had seen how monster kind had fallen.

That was their mistake.

A knife flew, slashing across their chest.

Eret looks into Emerald eyes, flickering Ocean Blues frantically.

A plead in their eyes to save their old friend from his hate.

Determination fills the blue eyes.

They turn to dust.

* * *

It is time. He is alone with Tubbo. Or the empty soul of who Tubbo used to be.

“Dream…” Tubbo whispers as he sees Emerald eyes once again, filled with the hate he felt in their last moments fused together.

Tubbo trusted Tommy to get through to his sibling. They had to.

* * *

Tommy watches as Dream flickers into their shared Headspace.

“Dream… you don’t need to continue like this, if we reset-”

**“IF WE RESET? THEN WILL I HAVE TO WATCH THE PEOPLE I CALLED FAMILY KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN? BREAKING PROMISES THEY MADE TO ME?”**

Dream scrubs angrily at the black tears dripping down his face.

For the first time in years, he is hugged.

He breaks. Because he played strong when he first fell down, loving, but not trusting.

He’s so tired.

“Let me fix it.” 

So he lets go.

* * *

Nothing is ever perfect, though they do say the third time is the charm.

So Dream watches as Tommy clears the hidden stories behind the underground, showing mercy and living, dodging and weaving.

Dream laughs at the thanks the child gives when he is able to dodge easier, the body used to the movements Dream had done.

His soul begins to slowly become a strange white color.

He watches as Tommy saves his old friends, Eret, Fundy, Purpled, Sapnap, George, Techno.

He is filled with **HOPE**.

* * *

Dream watches as Tommy struggles again with Tubbo’s new form. Dodging the best they could but he was low.

So Dream stepped in, “Tubbo,” 

The monster’s eyes widened, eyes no longer Emerald Hatred, but instead the softness they had known when Dream first fell.

He was relentless, but Dream was great at dodging for a ghost in a different body. So they weaved through the attacks and watched as Tubbo’s resolve crumbled.

Dream felt Tommy retake the body, soft whispers, and promises of friendship to his broke little brother.

And suddenly the Tubbo he remembers is back.

* * *

He watches as they prepare to leave, confused when Tommy dashes back, making his own ghost follow along.

Back into the room Tubbo and Tommy/Dream had fought in.

Two Souls floated like lights.

Tommy took his incorporeal hand in one, Tubbo’s plant form in the other, bringing them to touch the souls, One white with _HOPE_ the other Pink with **DEDICATION**

It felt nice to be in a body again.

* * *

“I don’t know… you told them… about what I had done…” Dream murmured, twisting his hoodie in his hands.

Tommy laughed exuberantly, Tubbo still clinging to the two after regaining his body.

“They totally understand, plus I didn’t even try and stop you, I even agreed at the start because… we are both at fault here.”

Dream’s mouth thinned out into a line, “If you say so.”

Dream really should not have doubted his family’s care for him, gathered into a hug first by Puffy, then Schlatt.

Before being bombarded by George, Sapnap, and Techno.

Maybe he can learn to trust the monsters, he had expected so much from, because as much as he wanted the best from this kind. Everyone with feelings and emotions made mistakes.

That was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE POLLS HAVE ENDED FROM LAST CHAPTER!
> 
> 1 - TimeLoop Dream Fanfic (this'll be fun to do) will be made first.
> 
> 2 - Ghost of Cornelius Dream (I'm lowkey excited for this one.)
> 
> 3 - Villain Niki & Shapeshifter Dream (LETS GO POG)


	13. Friend Date | Platonic DreaNiki? (DNF and Minxachu is Romantic tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DNF and Minxachu. As well as implied Dreambur.
> 
> While George and Minx date, Dream invites Niki out on friend dates, in hopes of catching the eye of their crushes.
> 
> Could be seen as DreaNiki romantic, but I'm going for platonic mostly.
> 
> Romantic Friendship?
> 
> I'm also working on doing more character POVS, so Wilbur, George and Techno, alongside Niki gets parts in this. But the main qpp is DreaNiki or Dreahachu?
> 
> ROMANTIC FRIENDSHIP POG!
> 
> I might make romantic DreaNiki, since there's no straight ships with Dream that I like and isn't genderbend, and as minor as they have been, I think their interactions are cute.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, in this its kind of a college au, maybe, so like they were friends in High-School, Sam, Techno, Dream, everyone who doesn't live in Britain/uk went on a scholarship to a different country besides Sapnap and a few others, they haven't seen each other without Video call/Texting and etc. in a year or so.
> 
> Minx and George are dating
> 
> Youtube is more of a side career seeing as they are all in college/uni

Dream feels his heart drop as he scans George's Instagram page, introducing Minx as his girlfriend.

Dream remembers leaving the UK behind, after his last year of High-School he had a bad falling out with his group of friends, due to some accusations of abuse from him to his ex, while in truth it had been the opposite, and they didn't find out till months after he had moved to America for a different College.

George, Sapnap, Minx, Niki, Wilbur, Techno, Schlatt. Quackity, Karl, all of them, as well as Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled and Ranboo, had all made up majority of his friend group back in the UK, all of them had started streaming YouTube together, even if it was mostly for fun.

He missed them, but he missed George most.

Because he's always been empathetic, he was emotional and street smart, more than he was academically, though he was good when it came to Tech classes, English, Home Economics (which he had taken with Niki, since no one else bothered, and he wasn't sure what to choose.), and selective types of Math and Science, all the rest he was rather average or below average, but about his Emotional smarts, he had always been able to read the mood and adjust accordingly, it was good, it enabled him to help his friends when they were down, but he always knew more about what he was feeling, even ones he would rather ignore.

He knew he had fallen hard for George, and onto that, knew Niki had fallen for Minx.

He opened his DMs with the German Woman, typing out a message.

_'Hey Niki, it's been a while,_

Understatement of the century, he had fallen out hard with the group. Messaging once or twice every 1-2 weeks. 

_'I saw George's post about being with Minx, and I know you liked her, still do if I can read you as well as I used to be able to,'_

Dream could tell through Voice Calls, and watching Niki and Minx streaming together, the naturally soft voice, taking a tone of affection that would be disguised by her usual softer tones, well if he didn't know her and emotions as well as he did.

_'I admit I am hesitant to say this, but I guess I can relate because I like George, so I was thinking maybe when break comes I can come back for a bit and we can hang out, friend date?'_

Dream's hand shook with anxiety, before pressing **[Send]**.

He would be going back.

He wasn't afraid to admit, he felt scared.

But he would do this for Niki, one of the only ones who bothered to believe him, even if she didn't say it aloud.

* * *

Niki had agreed enthusiastically, to see Dream again after a year, almost two of not being able to see him, since he didn't bother face calling.

So here he was, watching the ground as the Plane lowered to the ground, licking his wet lips from under his mask as the airport grows closer, shooting off a text to Niki who would be waiting with two other people who had missed him. 

She at least assured they were not George or Sapnap.

As the plane landed and everyone began to leave the airplane he wiped his hands on his High Waisted navy corduroy pants, his black turtleneck tucked into them and an unzipped dark green bomber jacket, he had changed out his usual old Nike's for Wedge Sneaker Boots that were Black in color.

He looked into his phone, the text saying they were in a nearby coffee shop from his Plane's Gate, so he steeled himself, making sure his eyeliner had not smudged, and that he was in order, snatching his luggage he headed to the Coffee shop he spotted.

* * *

"C'mon you don't usually hang out with just me, even if Wilbur is here." Tommy bugged Niki who was sitting and looking at her phone, hiding it from both of them, Wilbur was curious who she was meeting with from across the world apparently, but wasn't constantly asking like Tommy was.

"He'll be here soon," Niki said shortly, eyes glimmering with excitement, inside Wilbur was worried for Niki since he knew about her Crush on MInx and her getting with George hit the German hard, but whoever this man was, made her happy, he'd just have to approve of him fir-

"A boyfriend, but I thought you liked Min-" Tommy said loudly, Wilbur having to clap his hand over his mouth, having spotted some of their friend group in the corner of the Cafe, obviously spying to see who this mysterious person was that Niki was talking to so much.

Those people included the aforementioned Minx.

"Shh, he'll be here in less than a minute, just... don't freak out too much." Niki said softly to them, Wilbur raised an eyebrow at that.

And then he heard a voice that had hurt their friend group, a mistake, lapse in judgement that earned them the loss of Multiple friends, like Techno, Sapnap, Quackity, Sam, Alyssa and a few others.

Dream.

He stood up abruptly eyes meeting Emerald eyes that widened with shock when they saw him, his eyes scanned the other, short, yet not overly short, soft blondish brown hair that cupped his softer, yet sharp features, his skin was fair and freckles were faint but still there.

Dream had been one of his best friends, if not his Best friend, and then he went and chose his ex over him.

He barely had any time to react before he got an armful of the slightly shorter man, ignoring how they both shook slightly, ignoring the disappointment as Tommy dragged Dream away, the younger Blondes excited voice greeting their friend they had fallen out with.

Wilbur met the shocked eyes of Minx, Sapnap, Karl, Fundy, Puffy and George.

He had a feeling this was a meetup they were not supposed to see.

* * *

George felt his hand squeeze tightly around Minx's who squeezed back just as, if not harder than him.

Dream, it was Dream who Niki had been meeting, he couldn't help but scan the man that he hadn't seen in person, or even through video, in so long.

He looked... _good_ really, _really_ good.

He shook his head, meeting the eyes of Minx, although they had feelings for each other, they knew the other liked Niki and Dream respectively, and once Niki and Dream fell out with the group over Dream's abusive ex Drama, they thought they had lost that chance.

They really might have, watching Dream embrace Niki with a tenderness George remembered like he had always gotten.

Despite his boisterous and cocky façade, everyone from Highschool knew Dream was generally a soft person unless pushed to action, which he was all that time ago when he left without a word.

"Wow..." George almost glared at Fundy, catching himself before he did, because he remembers Fundy ditching Prom with Dream who had actually bothered to Dress Up nice for it, instead to go with Hbomb, which then led Dream to getting in the abusive relationship that made everyone break off from their friend.

He knew he shouldn't blame the ginger, but he couldn't help but wonder what could've been.

* * *

After the meet up, Dream had ended up staying over at the Soots, Philza, Tommy and Wilbur's father, was nice, although he knew Phil wasn't the best father, he was a good person and had good advice when needed.

So he was tired from jet-lag, Niki planning on them going out for their friend-date tomorrow while it was supposed to be nice and sunny, with the hopes of not running into their problems.

Dream sipped gently at the tea he was handed, reveling in the way the warmth rolled across his body, his outfit from earlier discarded from some longer and looser fluffy shorts and a warm and oversized sweater.

His peace was momentarily disrupted, as Tommy vaulted over the couch stumbling to get to the door, opening it and- "Tubbo? Technoblade?" He questioned, "Is he here?" came a familiar rumbling voice, so he got up, stretching sore legs and walked to the door.

"Hey Bacon," Dream greeted, laughing as Tubbo launched himself into his Older Brother figures arms, "Dream, you're really back, I can't believe it!-" Dream booped him on the nose with a soft finger, interrupting his rambling to turn to Techno with a smile, who's usual neutral visage was disrupted, eyes soft with concern, and happiness, because he had messed up back then too.

Dream reached his hand out, to shake Techno's hand like he always did, rather than hugs for greetings, so he was surprised when Techno grabbed his hand, seemingly going to shake before pulling Dream close into a hug.

"It was really boring without you."

Perhaps, he could find more than the relationship he ached for while he was here.

* * *

Niki swung their interlocked hands as they strolled peacefully down the street, lips warm from the hot cocoa they had just a few minutes earlier, looking for something to do, not noticing, or well, ignoring the people following them smoothly as they chatted about what was going on in their lives, both looking brighter than anyone had seen in months.

George watched, brown eyes softening as Dream doubled over laughing, it wasn't his usual wheezes as he was uncomfortable being so loud around people when it counted, it was soft and exuberant and he wished he could make Dream laugh like that again one day.

George met Minx's eyes, both of them knew.

They did not want each other as much as they wanted the people they had lost, and probably never would,

"What are you waiting for gogy, go apologize." Sapnap kicked his ankles, which started George up again, moving quickly as he headed towards the pair who had stopped for a moment, probably hearing his footsteps.

He almost faltered when warm emerald eyes met his, the light snow brushing against pale and freckled cheeks, like glittering moon dust to accompany the goldenrod dust of his cheeks in the sun as it shined down upon Dream as if he was a child of Space, honey and warm brownish blondish brown hair that gently swayed, glittering with snowflakes that had not yet melted.

His heart leapt into his throat, Dream looked as beautiful as he ever did.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Dream's eyes widened as he felt Niki move away from him, gesturing to Minx who looked uncharacteristically nervous, since Minx and Niki had not spoken face to face outside of Streaming in so long.

He smiled softly at George who's head was bowed, ignoring the rambling of apologies, "I'm so sorry dream, I didn't want to believe I had been so ignorant to what you were going through with _him_ when I was bitter and sad about how you accepted Fundy's prom propo-"

Dream muffled the Older with a finger, he wouldn't be ready to get into another relationship so soon, but it was George, and as much as he loved the Older British man, he would take this slow. 

He hugged the other, eyes meeting Niki who smiled gently as she cupped Minx's head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Dream leaned against Niki who laughed as he recalled the first date he and George had gone on, after Dream once again became comfortable, moving back to Britain.

"No way," Niki giggled, "He didn't" Dream muffled his laughter in his Sister in all but blood's hair, enjoying the time they got together.

Niki had been the person, the reason he came back, and got to heal and get closure from how abrupt he left the country, he thinks maybe distrust will still be there, but he trusts her.

That's enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream does not play with them in Minecraft, which is why he doesn't message them often, he only got back in touch a few months before this One-shot takes place, and hes still untrusting.
> 
> He does Unsolved Minecraft theories still, and other things.
> 
> (Dream looks like how he does in the Animatic 'Forever Missing Him' a DNF animatic because _pretty boy mind go brrr_ )
> 
> I am unsatisfied with the amount of DreaNiki in this one-shot. I apologize.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sorry, next will be the Timeloop Dream AU, I just really wanted this since I have Plot Writer Block and wanted a generally plotless One-shot.


	14. shit post.

Two to the One to the One to the Three.

**PLEASE GET TOMMYINNIT ANGST OFF MY SCREEN**

* * *

I need some good Dream angst so send some links if you gottem.

Preferably avoid Dream bashing, I don't really follow the SMP besides summaries, so I don't know nor care what c!Dream has been doing.

Well I mean C!Dream lore is coming out within the next week so maybe.

But anyways, I'm looking for good stuck in minecraft fics, hopefully Dream POV, uuh yeah.

It gives me motivation to write.

ANYWAYS, I got a fanfic on its way, I'm working on replotting some n shit. 

Have a lovely day Dudes, Gals, Non-binary pals or whatever pronouns you use.


	15. Join these servers!

Join these awesome discords!

https://discord.gg/mM2GfWpR Is a Minor friendly server, ages 13-18 are all welcome! This is a new server so it needs to be filled, I'm trusting you guys though!

https://discord.gg/XpsNGpag Ghost Dre server! Dream apologist friendly, and this is a very active server run by a couple of friends! Who also have Ao3 accounts, so check this server out too!

* * *

Sorry for not posting today, I'm planning out a _very_ long series so it may take a bit, combined with my homeless Dream, Exams and the fact I have been in contact with someone who has COVID, my schedule is a little tight.

Bear with me though!

It will be worth it!


	16. A Story Never to Be Told - Immortal/Reincarnated Dream & Time Traveller Karl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _:nervous_sweat:_
> 
> **  
> _NO I DON'T HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH FATE CHANGER/IMMORTAL DREAM NO I DON'T, NOR DO I WITH REINCARNATED DREAM._  
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> this is me exuding dream apologist aura, if u hate our green twink get out /hj

Dream watches as the people in his land, his _friends_ sow themselves a tale, a legend to be told.

Of Good, of Bad.

Of Righteous Samaritans, of Monstrosities.

Of Heroes, of Villains.

Too simplistic to be understood, too bland in taste to be real.

They paint themselves of grandeur and glory, call themselves justified and everlasting.

He will tear down the story before it ever becomes one, because they will fall to power and glory, they will curse themself with the simplemindedness they bare now,  
nobody is a Hero here. Just like he is not the Villain.

He did not want to be another Legend ~~Emerald, blockbeards crew, terror and safety~~ , He does not want to be a lesson learned either ~~Cornelius, the town that went mad, robin and cat, murder and conspiracy~~.

He want to live, he wanted to have peace and it was stolen from him by greedy wanting and need for something more. Even though it was not true at first, in the end the  
appeal of moral high in a story to be told for ages was too much, and their souls sullied by the darkness of the world.

Sitting here in the Prison. There are no Villains. There are just people too Human to resist temptations that were handed to them.

Dream was simultaneously the most and least human of them all.

Take that as you will.

* * *

Karl writes stories, makes people exist from nothing to be stitched neatly into his plans like a pattern to a blanket.

He writes, He reads.

He watches, He allows it all to happen.

He tells the stories he created.

~~So he does not forget what he witnessed happen, so that the untold becomes the told, completely ignorant to a tired existence.~~

He paints them in grandeur and glory, makes them see themself justifiable and ever living.

He watches as a lost soul, a patch he sowed too many times, unknowingly, breaks by the seams, ignoring his script to end this all. His stories will twist beyond his control, cursed with the Black and White view of the world he holds, nobody is part of his plays anymore. There is no certain ending, no semantics, no plot twists or summaries that will tell the Story of Peace and Greed, Betrayal and Trust, Pain and Love.

Of L'manberg and DreamSMP.

He watches as Emerald shatters all legends, destroys any tales of admirable quality before they exist, dooming himself to scorn and hatred, He watches as Cornelius burns the pages of the story, refusing attachment to another again, because it was torn away from him.

Juniper Green, dull and ageless meet his Swirling Eyes, full of endless time and possibility.

Karl looks at Dream and sees strings, red, and gold, and black, holding him in a vice like grip, so many possibilities, so many connections and how much he truly cares.

He wants to say sorry, but there is nothing he can do, to say sorry for Breaking a Shattered Man.

* * *

Dream watches balefully as Karl writes, scribbling into his notebook, emotions high.

He ignores the idea that Karl is like him, because he knows this. But Karl can give up whenever he wants.

He feels bitter, how easily Karl can be freed as if none of his deeds exist, as if he didn't take Dream and break him, life over and over again until there was nothing left to destroy.

So he sits, and waits for something.

Anything. 

He'd be fine with that.

Dream watches with foolish hope as two of his lives are torn away by the axe of a hardened teenager, yet still so soft.

He is on his knees, one life left, _Finally_ , and he begs with his eyes.

But oh, he refused to show past a façade of himself. So all they see is the tyrant he made himself to be pleading for mercy after all he's done.

Dream does not die that night.

Screams of rage, misunderstood, echo through the dark halls of Pandora's Vault.

The Story is trashed. The Story is begun again.

But the writers got a little helper he doesn't know of now.

Why else? Would he have all these books after all?

* * *

Karl watches as his story is molded once again, unaware of the changes in plot, a step taken differently here, something different said there.

Ripple effect is something dangerous to play with.

Karl is still new to this, unsure 100% of the consequences.

He learns of them, but the power of willful ignorance and lingering humanity lets him block it out, with no problem.

Guilt does not squeeze tightly around his neck like a metal collar.

(Somewhere, so far, yet not nearly far enough away, cold metal stings like the most painful acid against a empty throat. Air stolen from, but he is not dead yet.)

~~Dream burned in lava~~  
~~Dream burned in lava~~  
~~Dream suffocated to death~~  
~~Dream burned in lava~~  
~~Dream burned in lava~~  
~~Dream suffocated to death~~  
~~Dream burned in lava~~  
~~Dream burned in lava~~  
~~Dream suffocated to death~~  
~~Dream drowned trying to escape from Dream~~  
~~Dream suffocated to death~~  
~~Dream suffocated to death~~  
~~Dream drowned trying to escape from Dream~~  
~~Dream drowned trying to escape from Dream~~

A warden watches, puzzle pieces clicking into places that he never knew were possibilities before now.

They had made a mistake.

They'll still blame it on not Knowing, like it will fix the brokenness of a mind.

* * *

Dream is shocked, but not really, as large and sturdy arms wrap around his waist, he has lived far too long to be surprised by something so insignificant but-

He is cradled, held more gently than he has since he burst into tears, in the early ages of this lifetime.

"We have been so stupid, haven't we?" Sam whispered into dirtied locks of hair, watching as the Immortal man, who knew more than any of them, fell into deep sleep, Sam remembers.

'  
Emerald, Clay, Cornelius and Dream, all me as I am them... who was I originally? When did Karl write his puppet strings around my limbs and mind? Does he even realize it?

'

Sam hums lowly, watching gently as Dream shivers from the vibrations on his chest.

A small contented feeling washes over him, as he sits down in his home, his friend, his leader, his admin, and so much more, more than he bothers to understand, rests against him.

he is at ease.

but nothing ever is, nothing ever stays peaceful for long, and before they could push it aside. dream/karl knew they had to address everyone.

dream watches with suspicion as karl fidgets in front of him, the time traveler bending stories and places to his will just to be told, and the immortal trying to burn the pages of unwritten stories before they became tragedies for the history books.

"we should tell them," karl whispers, and dream slumps with relief, grateful when sam interjects, holding him around the waist, supporting him.

this will be the last story, written and told by two tired deities. understanding nothing and everything all at once.

* * *

He ignores the ache in his heart as everyone stares at him, angry and scared.

When burning down the book, he never meant to burn the people in it, but fires are as uncontrollable as the ripples in time that make up each event precariously.

Dream breathes deeply, "i know I should still be imprisoned, and I might be again after this, but I believe I owe you this explanation first," he pauses, meeting the eyes of karl.

who nods, "we both do."

* * *

and for once.

_they listen_

* * *

_They hear of a man stuck with time, ageless but forever flowing with time, they hear of a young deity, discovering powers, wanting to create something more and be special, wanting to change and tell of the past._

_they hear the story of emerald, cornelius and clay._

_they listen to the story of dream._

_and they **realize** and they understand now, that dream didn't know what else to do now, after so many life times, after so many years._

_this family will never be perfect, far from it, but they are strong, and they will heal._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make more of this, but i've been super busy, anyways follow my twitter where i'll post updates, take suggestions and etc.,.
> 
> https://twitter.com/o_xack

**Author's Note:**

> Found out how to change this fuck yeah!
> 
> Thanks for readin my books <3 I hope you stick around and enjoy some more :p


End file.
